


Crazy For You

by Rynnsama



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Halloween, I should be updating my other fics yet instead I wrote this, M/M, Mentions of Tommy, Pumpkins, mention of homophobic language, who doesn't love holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynnsama/pseuds/Rynnsama
Summary: Bobby does his best to get Johnny into the Halloween spirit with some good ol' fashioned fun.





	Crazy For You

“Don’t you think we’re a little too old for this?”

Bobby looked over at the blonde who was standing there with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Johnny couldn’t look any more bored even if he tried.

The brunette just rolled his eyes at the other. “No one is too old for Halloween!”

“Yeah okay, the Halloween dance is cool and all, but are you serious?” the blonde looked around at the pumpkin patch. It was filled with families with their young children all inspecting the different pumpkins available. There wasn’t another teenager in sight. It was also first thing in the morning on a Saturday so most of their peers were still sleeping in bed.

“Isn’t pumpkin carving for kids?”

Bobby gave a small laugh. “Technically we’re still kids until our 18th birthdays next year.” He gave a playful wink.

Johnny sighed, adjusting the headphones that were resting around his neck. “You’re not going to be satisfied until I pick a damn pumpkin are you…”

“Exactly. And it wouldn’t kill you to smile either. It’s just us man, ease up a little why don’t you!”

Bobby wandered off, looking through the pumpkins. Johnny couldn’t help the smile that pulled at the corner of his lips. In a way he loved the childlike innocence that Bobby still held, even at 17 years old. It was probably a result of having such amazing parents at home.

Mrs. Brown was the mom who always had fresh baked treats at the house whenever the boys were over. She also showed up to as many tournaments as she could to cheer her son on. Mr. Brown on the other hand indulged his son’s obsession with science fiction, taking the boy to movies or buying him the latest computers and video games.

Johnny envied it. His mom was great too, she really was. And Johnny knew she was trying her best. It had been hard for her after his father’s death and being a single mom wasn’t easy. Sid had come along with his money and seemed like the perfect solution to all their problems. The hitch was, Sid came with a bunch of problems of his own. Sid had always demanded perfection from Johnny, had bullied him into conforming into what Sid deemed to be a proper boy, and made Johnny grow up at an alarmingly fast pace.

At least he was able to achieve a bit of solace at the Brown’s home.

“Fuck it…” He said under his breath as he finally decided to give in. How long had it been since he had indulged in innocent fun like this?

Soon he was standing behind the other. Leaning close he spoke softly, lips not far from the others ear. “That one looks about the shape of Tommy’s head.”

Bobby jumped, not expecting to have anyone in such close proximity. He always flinched, except when it came to karate. It was almost like the brunette was another person on the mat.

“Jesus!” Bobby exclaimed though once he caught his breath again he gave a small chuckle. “Actually, it really does. Should we get it?”

Johnny gave a nod, grabbing the pumpkin from the ground with a snicker.

They spent the better part of a half hour wandering around the patch, laughing and joking as they compared pumpkins to the heads of different friends and acquaintances from school. Eventually they settled on two each, plus one more smaller pumpkin for Bobby’s little sister.

Johnny smiled warmly as he watched the other pay. Bobby was an amazing older brother, much better than his sister deserved. She was a pest at the best of times yet Bobby still doted on and spoiled her. Sometimes Johnny wondered to himself what it would be like to have an older bother to spoil him, but he never dwelled on that thought for too long.

It wasn’t that long of a drive back to the Brown’s house. As Johnny drove Bobby began to blast the music from the stereo, singing along at the top of his lungs.

“You’re off key, you know that right?” Johnny shot him a quick look, his eyes returning back to the road.

“Do you think I give a damn?” Bobby laughed as he continued to sing.

Johnny gave him another side glance. “You’re literally the only guy I know that would willingly sing along to Madonna.”

Bobby shrugged. “It’s catchy!”

The blonde laughed, “It’s gay is what it is.”

It was now Bobby’s turn to give him a look, though it didn’t stop him from singing for the remainder of the ride.

As they pulled up in front of the house Johnny noticed the empty driveway.

“Parent’s aren’t home?” There was a hint of disappointment in his voice. He was looking forward to some of Mrs. Brown’s treats.

“They took Em to Disneyland for the day. Don’t worry, my mom left brownies for us.”

Once they had the pumpkins inside the house Johnny began to devour the chocolatey treat as Bobby spread newspaper out along the table in the dining room. He could help, but really the brownies weren’t going to eat themselves.

“Ready to give Tommy his lobotomy?” Bobby had a wicked glint in his eye as he waved his hand over a selection of knives, much like Vanna White would over the letters in _Wheel of Fortune_.

Johnny wiped any remaining chocolaty crumbs off on his jeans as he picked up a rather large knife with a sadistic grin.

“Dr. Lawrence, ready for surgery!”

The boys cut off the tops of their respective pumpkins, starting to scoop out the guts and seeds.

“Shit Bobby, watch it!” The blonde’s voice irate.

Bobby turned looking at the other, “What?”

“You got pumpkin shit on my jacket!”

“So?”

“It’s fucking _leather_.”

Bobby rolled his eyes, “Yeah, you can clean it. God, just wipe it off.”

Johnny raised an eyebrow. “Oh? That’s how it’s going to be? Okay then…”

He reached into his pumpkin, grabbing a handful of the orange guts before dumping them on the others head.

“Not my hair, asshole!”

In seconds it was all out war, orange goop flying all over, hitting walls and floor, basically anywhere but the newsprint that had been laid out to catch it.

Johnny grabbed Bobby by the shoulder, the brunette struggling in his grasp as they lost balance and tumbled to the floor. They wrestled around on the floor, each fighting for dominance over the other until Johnny pinned the other down, straddling his waist as they both laughed, panting as they caught their breath.

Johnny swallowed hard as he looked down at those deep blue eyes staring right back at him. Why was everything so easy and natural around Bobby?

Reaching out he brushed bangs out of the others eyes, smearing guck along Bobby’s forehead in the process. Johnny watched as the boy bit his lip and they continued to stare at one another, gaze never wavering. It was strange to realize that if it had been Ali, or any other girl for that matter, below him, he probably would kiss them, yet he hesitated now. Finally Johnny blinked, standing up as he pulled Bobby to his feet.

“We should probably get back to carving huh?” he finally spoke, clearing his throat.

It was only awkward for a moment, but once the actual carving began the playful banter returned. They joked about what kind of face their “Tommy” pumpkin should have, sketching out ideas on the newspaper before finally beginning to cut.

“You know, the resemblance is striking.” Bobby said as they admired their work.

Johnny couldn’t believe that the other had spoken with such a straight face. He cracked up, unable to be serious himself.

“Tommy would kill us if he knew.”

Bobby joined him in laughter, “Which is why we will never tell him.”

Johnny began to wipe his hands off on a towel, trying to dry them and take off the remainder of the pumpkin still clinging to them.

“Hey Bobby? Thanks…”

“What are you thanking me for?”

Johnny shrugged as he met the others eyes once more. “Just today. I’m having a great time.”

“Obviously. It’s always a great time with me.” Bobby said in mock modesty.

Johnny snickered, “Seriously though, thank you.”

Bobby gave him a sincere smile. “Anytime.”

It was natural, both of them leaning in as their lips brushed in a chaste kiss. It wasn’t the first time and Johnny was sure it wouldn’t be the last. In a way he cursed inwardly at himself for hesitating earlier.

“I know we have two more pumpkins to carve, but maybe we should do something about this mess before your mom gets home…” Johnny looked around the room.

Bobby followed the other’s gaze. “She is going to kill me….”

As the boys set about cleaning, Johnny felt a calming warmth. It wasn’t a bad feeling, in fact he liked it, but it was dangerous. He knew Sid would never approve the way he felt about Bobby, and to be honest he didn’t really understand his feelings himself. Whatever it was though, Johnny knew he was crazy about him.

 


End file.
